


luckily, i'm really good at warming you up

by downtothewire



Series: season two one-shots [1]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, LUCKILY IM REALLY GOOD AT WARMING YOU UP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtothewire/pseuds/downtothewire
Summary: "Luckily, I'm really good at warming you up" scene from both Nico and Karolina's perspective.





	luckily, i'm really good at warming you up

**Author's Note:**

> **CONTAINS S2 SPOILERS**
> 
> LUCKILY I'M REALLY GOOD AT WARMING YOU UP
> 
> happens in 2x02

Karolina sees the look in Nico's eyes. The look that tells her that Nico loves this room, her eyes lit up the way they do when she looks at her coffee in the morning or, if Karolina's being smug, when she flirts with her. She looks around, and she can see it. She can see Nico being happy here, and that's all she really wants.

The decision then comes easily enough.

She walks over to the door and closes it before announcing, "This is going to be our room." She doesn't want to hesitate, to give Nico any room to doubt her certainty. She wants her to feel comfortable getting what she wants for once.

It doesn't seem to be enough as Nico's only reaction is to blow out a nervous breath. Karolina can feel her nerves pulsing like energy around them. She needs to be calm enough for the both of them.

"The decor is very Wiccan." It comes out naturally as she takes in the room herself. It was so hard talking to Nico not only three days ago, but something changed. She's sure now. She's sure Nico likes her, so why not act on it?

She slowly steps closer to Nico, closing in on her space. Karolina can feel Nico's eyes on anything but her.

"If you want," Nico offers with a nervous laugh that made Karolina's heart skip a beat in her chest. Emboldened, she takes a couple more cautious steps forward, now almost touching, willing to put the awkwardness behind them.

"I saw you put some stuff on the one down the hall," Nico says. And Karolina knew this was bound to come up. She didn't think about it when she did it. She's so tired and out of sorts that she saw a bed and dropped the backpack she was carrying on top of it. She just really wanted to make sure she got a bed at all. Convincing Nico will take a little more effort than she thought. The girl's eyes definitely don't even venture a glance towards her at this point.

"This one's actually a little colder," Nico continues with a cute head twitch, "Must be a draft coming from somewhere?"

Karolina can tell she's trying to break the tension, to make up excuses. The poor attempt at an icebreaker tugs at the fondest parts of her heart, and she can't help but laugh. She looks at where Nico is looking before bringing her eyes back to meet Nico's. They meet in the middle, and Karolina takes the few remaining steps to reach the girl. She can think of better ways that they can break this tension.

"Well, luckily, I'm really good at warming you up," she says as she leans down and confidently kisses her.

 

* * *

 

 

Nico's so enamored by the decoration around her that she even forgets Karolina is in the room with her. So, when Karolina breaks the silence to say, "This is going to be our room," and shuts the door behind her, Nico's nerves crawl under her skin. Right, our room, Nico thinks, they are going to be sharing a room. She's not freaking out about that at all, she's just going to be sharing a bed with Karolina Dean.

Oh, God, she's going to be sharing a bed with Karolina Dean. The panic seeps deeper into her. She shouldn't have thought that, she continues to spiral before losing any semblance of her usually cool demeanor. She blows out a breath hoping to expel any built up anxiety coursing through her. It isn't very successful.

Karolina seems to be fine with this whole ordeal because she just continues, "The decor is very wiccan."

Nico can't help the wide smile that blooms on her face. She feels her body's confusion at the rarely used muscles, but she ignores it. As long as she's with Karolina those muscles will be used a lot more.

"If you want," she says with the smile still on her face, and the laugh that comes out next sounds a lot more nervous than she was hoping for. She's trying to keep her composure around Karolina, but she can't. She's a mess, and Karolina seems to thrive on it, because she just keeps moving closer into Nico's space, making her feel like if she takes another step, Nico won't be able to breathe. She's barely able to breathe as it is.

Her anxiety gets the better of her as she remembers earlier Karolina dropped her backpack in a different room. Is Karolina saying all this, but she would actually rather sleep elsewhere? In another room? Nico decides Karolina's already self sacrificing enough to also sacrifice the room she really wants. She chooses to look anywhere but at Karolina, afraid she will combust if their eyes meet for too long.

""I saw you put some stuff on the one down the hall. This one's actually a little colder," she insists. She tries to come up with an excuse as to why she doesn't like the room. It's not true, she loves everything about it, but she'll sleep anywhere as long as she's sleeping next to Karolina. She focuses on the current goosebumps littering her skin. She's not cold, she knows that's not why they're there. It has a lot more to do with how close Karolina is standing to her, but she chooses to focus on that regardless, "Must be a draft coming from somewhere?" and she sounds less convincing than she'd like to, the questioning tone in the end of the sentence not helping.

Before she can berate herself too much, however, she hears the soft sound of Karolina's chuckle. Her eyes fly back to look up at the girl. Karolina towers over her, and her blue eyes shine in the dim light, the smile on her face wrinkling their edges. Nico's breath is taken away once more when Karolina looks back to meet her eyes, and then Karolina's seem to darken. She goes from looking angelic to almost smug instantaneously.

"Well, luckily, I'm really good at warming you up."

Karolina is completely inside Nico's comfort zone now. She's coming closer, leaning towards her, and Nico barely has time to blush profusely before their lips meet. She's a bit shocked at first, but then relaxes, and finds herself kissing Karolina back.

**Author's Note:**

> LUCKILY I'M REALLY GOOD AT KEEPING YOU WARM
> 
> lol, im still thinking about this scene, yes. This is a short exploration into both Karolina and Nico's feelings during the "Luckily, I'm really good at keeping you warm" scene. Hope this helps tide you over on the last couple of hours left until the premiere of season 2.
> 
> This was requested on Tumblr by @self-saucing-pud. Thank you so much for the kind words, and the suggestion. Hope this does it justice <3.
> 
> twitter: downtothewire2; tumblr: downtothe-wire


End file.
